wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamil te Kar
'About' The Kamil te Kar is a gang/mafia that finds its beginnings on Draenor. Originally a specifically draenei institution led heavily by a single family, it fell into dormancy after the fall of Shattrath City. Since then, it has found its rebirth on Azeroth and now operates out of Stormwind City. Although it now functions on a much smaller scale, the Kamil (as it's commonly shortened) is still involved in its traditional markets: drugs, prostitution, and other illegal goods and services. Membership has since expanded to include non-draenei. History Past Much of the Kamil's early history is lost to war and was (rarely) recorded by draenei scholars. It is, however, known that the gang operated out of Shattrath's Lower City, likely with remote operations elsewhere throughout settlements on Draenor. Present Now the Kamil has reemerged in Stormwind City and is attempting to regain some of its original steam on this new world. They rely most heavily on drug trafficking for the majority of their income. Leadership has been in flux, but the gang's current street boss is Lazaar, who assumed the role after the disappearance of his predecessor, Nataske. Lazaar is most closely assisted by Peregrinne Waynolt and Aleyna C. Greenpath. Miles Campion is also a working member of the gang, albeit in the interest of paying off debt. Kamil te Kar: Civil War Upon discovering the true depth of boss Yeva's insanity, Peregrinne begins planning a revolt within the Kamil. Events snowball quickly when Yeva has Peregrinne's parents killed and promptly disappears after imparting some mysterious truth about the Kamil's origins to Lilifred Bumblehurst. Peregrinne leaves for the Emerald Dream and the Kamil splinters into two hardline factions- rebels led by Campion and Aleyna, and the loyalists led by Lilifred and Lazaar. During the ensuing conflict, many disturbing facts about the true nature of the Kamil and its place in Draenic society come to light. ---- Current Hierarchy Boss: ?!?!? Old Guard: Kovoran Underbosses: Lazaar, Natharai Ebonrook Capos: Aleyna C. Greenpath, Auroran Saia, Lilifred Bartleby Bumblehurst, Miles Campion, Peregrinne Waynolt (MIA) Members: Alkrenon, Arenvald Richter, Cadence Greystone, Dorien Mydral, Elexine "Lexin" Iaarthis, Ester Halfiron, Jaxith, Mandy Arixan, Procrastin Havaleth, Ravek Brackenglade, Veronni Associates: Marton Hammerfall, Mazal Denuthian, Ruepert, Selim Aias, Tiddia "Ronch" Dix, Wolfgang Penelope Bumblehurst MIA/Deceased: Akkhina (MIA), Anshir (Deceased), Leuvera (MIA), Luri (Deceased), Nataske (MIA), Yeva (MIA, presumed deceased) ---- Guild Information (OOC) ~ Kamil te Kar Official Guild Website The KtK crew is a rather tight-knit and friendly bunch namely consisting of visual artists. We love to mess around, tell lewd jokes, and generally have a good time. For those who are interested in joining, then please do heed this heads up. We do not actively recruit and we generally do not advertise when we are openly accepting guild membership submissions. Want to get your foot in the door? Get to know us in-game! RP with us and so on. It'll do as much benefit for you as it will us. ---- Gallery ArenJorm.jpg|Arenvald Richter, art by Arenvald of WrA Auro9copy.jpg|Auroran Saia in Shadow Form, art by Auroran of WrA campy.png|Campion attempts to escape from a coffin, art by Cadence of WrA lazcampyfite.jpg|Campion defeats Lazaar, art by Lazaar of WrA lazcampyheadlock.jpg|Kamil Old School- Aleyna, Lazaar, Campion and Peregrinne. Art by Lazaar of WrA leyandlaz.jpg|Aleyna and Lazaar, art by Lazaar of WrA Nath.png|Natharai Ebonrook, perhaps the most dangerous man in the Kamil. Art by Cadence of WrA WoW___Procrastin_CHARGIN_LAZER_by_jess_o.png|Procrastin, resident Lawyer and Necromancer. Art by Cadence of WrA AlYulCrypts.jpg|Alkrenon beats up on a poor, defenseless cripple. Sexily. Art by Alkrenon of WrA liarliarhandsonfire.jpg|Ester, the terrifying efficiency machine in the shape of a Dwarf. Art by Ester of WrA WoW___Yes_SIR_by_jess_o.png|Natharai gives Cadence some stern words. Art by Cadence of WrA WoW___Mandy_FISHIN_by_jess_o.png|Mandy Arixan, the raccoon girl. Art by Cadence of WrA ALKRENONHALPIN-1.png|Cadence supports Alk. Art by Cadence of WrA LilifredKamilskull.jpg|Lilifred takes her job seriously. Art by Auroran of WrA Yeva_Concept_by_surlian.png|Auntie Yeva will take care of her children. Art by Peregrinne of WrA huuuuugs-1.jpg|Dorien hugs Ester because he wants to die. Art by Ester of WrA Dorien.png|Dorien the Snarkavist. Art by Cadence of WrA 9rtv7a.jpg|Veronni the Loli!Dorf. Art by Meida of WrA 003.jpg|Auroran logic is logical 006.jpg|Ester. 010.jpg|Campion throws rocks in a glass house. 014.jpg|All cower before Natharai, our lord and savior. 016.jpg|Dorien attempt to file a grievance. 018.jpg|Red hot lesbian rogue love. 022.jpg|Lazaar is not this cool. Category:Alliance Guild Category:Move to Archive